Cryin' Like A Bitch
by xoThanksForTheMemoriesxo
Summary: What happens when a car full of teenagers decide to throw eggs at Baby. From Dean's perspective.


**This is just a short little one-shot before I have to go to work. My only Supernatural fic ever. I hope you like!**

* * *

><p>The moon glimmered against the hood of the Impala while Dean held the wheel loosely. He'd been fighting exhaustion for a few hours, and his impending body was finally shutting down against his will. As usual, Sam sat next to him; his own eyes closed but his mind restless.<p>

Chasing a shapeshifter across the state of Missouri, then having to clean up the mess was enough to make them wish they sold newspapers. Sure it would be tedious and insignificant compared to kicking monster ass, but at least they'd have an address with a bed that didn't smell like week-old piss. Right now they both would've killed for an aspirin.

"You awake?" Dean said gruffly as he turned onto Kansas Expressway in search of a gas station. Sam shrugged his shoulders and didn't open his eyes,

"I don't know if I would call this 'awake' per se."

"Well we're stopping. Baby needs a fill, I need an aspirin."

Springfield was an empty city at 1:30 in the morning, he thought about running through the red light he was shortly approaching. He thought about driving straight through it, that was until out of nowhere a red convertible sped past them, verging in and out of both lanes and almost colliding with them. With Baby. The car stopped abruptly at the light. Maniacal laughter could be heard from inside the black car with the windows rolled up. As Dean loomed in on the light, and the car, he rolled the window down to shoot their tires out with the shotgun resting next to his leg. But it wasn't the idiocy of the two little 16 year-old shits in the front seat that distracted him from this moment of exasperation. It was the bouncing curls, the bright red lips, and the healthy skin of the two hot chicks in the back seat. In the dark night, one looked like Mae Whitman in a black tank top. The other could pass for Emma Stone, beautiful auburn hair that one.

Before he could introduce himself, one of the shits in the passenger seat took the liberty to do so himself. With an egg. Then another.

It sounded like clicks against Baby's door. Before Dean could react, the car sped off again.

"What the hell?" Dean shouted, startling Sam beside him.

The light was green, and the only thing that was stopping Dean from one more kill tonight was releasing his break. It had been a long week. He needed an aspirin, and a cold one. At this point Sam was wide awake, squirming nervously in his seat at what Dean was going to do.

"Sammy, you're not going to like this," Dean said blankly as he reached into his cardboard box of cassettes, pulling out a mixed tape with the titles of tracks written in black marker. Dean giggled to himself, and then to Sam, he retrieved a cassette and flung the empty case at him.

Sam fumbled with the plastic case in his hand, "Godsmack? But that's after 1990?"

"Heard it on the radio, reminded me of you."

As soon as Dean pressed play, an aggressive blasting anthem came shooting out of the speakers. Sam covered his ears.

Dean turned the volume up as loud as it would go while Baby's tires chased the path of the convertible, not faltering even though she was almost out of gas.

"Dean!" Sam yelped at his big brother who was not only speeding after the car, but also grabbing the gun from in between them.

_Strut on by like a king telling everybody they know nothing!_

"Shut up, Sis!" Dean grumbled, "I'm trying to drive here."

_Long live what you thought you were and time ain't on your side anymore…_

"They're kids, Dean, they're trying to impress those girls."

"I said shut up," he said. They were now almost caught up with the convertible, as if they were going to outrun an Impala. Baby could run circles around them any day, it was laughable.

_And so you tell me I can take my chances…_

"Hey!" he screamed with his head sticking out the window, one hand on the wheel. Sam tried to grab the wheel himself but Dean slapped his hand away.

_But I told you one too many times and you were cryin' like a bitch!_

The growling vocals of the song caught the attention of the shits.

Every pair of eyes was on Dean when he held the gun in their direction.

"Wanna race?" he said with a twinkle in his eye, a wild twinkle. One that is enough to change the whole mood of the evening in a single second, alongside the blaring of metal.

"Put the top up, put the top up!" the brunette shrieked from the backseat.

"Two little shits are about to be flushed down the toilet!" Dean yelled out the window with a crazy smile. With the pedal still held down to the floor he finally let Sam take the wheel as both cars sped to keep up with, and escape each other.

_I'm tougher than nails I can promise you that__step out of line and you get bitch-slapped back and you can run your little mouth all day…_

"Sorry! We're sorry!" he could hear the kids screaming from inside their own vehicle. The convertible was now nothing more than a mom-mobile.

…_but the hand of God just smacked you back into yesterday!_

"Dean!" Sam whined over the screaming vocals.

"You know Sam," Dean said turning his head back for a second, "I think you're in the wrong car."

_And so you tell me I can take my chances but I told you one too many times and you were cryin' like a bitch!_

The kids inside were as little as they ever looked. Except for the young, hot chicks in the back, they were still sexy as hell.

Dean couldn't help but break character when he flashed a toothy grin to both of them.

"Come on, Dean! Enough! Enough!" Sam cried.

Dean looked back at Sam with aggravation, just long enough to see that the gas light was blinking.

_And you wonder why no one can stand you__ a__nd there's no denying you were cryin' like a bitch…you were cryin' like a bitch!_

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted.

He climbed back into the seat aggravated, making Sam ease the grip on the wheel.

He let the car speed off in front of them, the music still blasting in the wind.

_And you wonder why no one can stand you and there's no denying you were cryin' like a bitch…_

_You were cryin' like a bitch…_

Sam sighed when Dean turned down the music and rolled the windows back up.

"You're crazy."

"Crazy works. But that didn't last long enough," he lamented. To his dismay, three minute street chases just didn't happen as often as he would've liked. Kill, run, drink, sleep, kill, run, drink, sleep. Lather, rinse, repeat, if he owned a bottle of shampoo he wouldn't have time to read the directions.

As if on cue, Dean saw a gas station on the right. He didn't turn his blinker on or slow down, he just pulled in, rolling over the curb and distressing Sam one more time.

"Calm down!"

"I did them a favor. Better me, a superhero than pissing off a demon or a serial killer."

"Yeah that was really heroic."

Dean rolled his eyes, getting out of the car to tend to Baby. To fill up, but also to wipe the stupid egg off the side of the door.

"Bitch," he said closing the door.

"Jerk," Sam said angrily, muffled behind the door but audible.

…

"I forgot my aspirin!" Dean slammed his hands against the steering wheel. They were heading out of Springfield.

"Do you want me to drive?" Sam asked calmly.

With a migraine and the events of the evening, he actually was ready to let Sam take it from here. To wherever it was they were going. Wherever they could find more trouble. Because you know, it just never ended.

He didn't reply. He would pull over shortly, leaving Sam to take the initiative again.

His body, it was shutting down yet again. He was just about to pull over for the second time in 15 minutes. Until he saw a sight that made his eyes flash wide open.

Two figures walking alongside the road.

A short brunette in a black tank top. A redhead with long limbs and a nice backside.

Two girls. Long night.

"My lucky day…" Dean said pulling over in front of them.

"Dean!" Sam screamed in frustration.

Dean waited to see what the girls would do before he stepped out of the car. He studied them in the mirror, they looked on cautiously. He exited the car slowly, putting his hands up and keeping his distance.

"Hey, ladies," he called out to them. From the fearful looks on their faces, he could tell that his earlier performance of a homicidal maniac was very convincing.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I swear," he said quickly. "I just wanted to scare the hell out of your friends. Not you, sorry," he gave a cheeky smile.

"We ran out of gas. We drove until we ran out of gas," the brunette said with an attitude.

He took a step towards them, that's when the brunette pulled something small out of her pocket quickly.

"Don't come any closer, I've got mace!"

Dean took a few steps back and once again apologized.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry…" he said gently. "Those are the kind of guys that will get you killed. You all could've easily picked the wrong person to mess with."

"Was that a real gun?" she fired sharply.

"No it was a Red Ryder that I got for Christmas when I was ten. Why? Would it scare you even more if I told you that I've killed about a hundred monsters with it in the last few years?"

She held out the mace in front of her face, "What are you doing out here, trying to pick up girls on the side of the road? Chain us up in your basement? Starve us until we die?"

"Oh you've seen too many movies…" he said.

"Well who do you think you are, stopping and trying to pick us up?"

"I have a better question," he said instantaneously, "What are two girls doing on the side of the road to begin with? In the middle of the night? You're not older than sixteen." Both of them stood around sheepishly, looking up, not making any effort to produce an answer.

"They left us," the redhead said innocently, "we said that we wanted to go home and they made us get out of the car."

"Abandoned us like a box of kittens, because of you," the brunette said bluntly.

Dean held in a laugh, girls take everything so personally.

"Well I can take you home, I'm sure you must have a curfew," he offered.

"Curfew's already been broken," the brunette stated while folding her hands together and clenching her mouth tight.

"Yeah…" she added after a few moments of awkward silence.

Dean took a step closer to them, and the brunette put down her mace.

"Well, I can take you anywhere you want to go."

"Dean," Sam appeared from behind him.

"Sammy, go back, seriously."

Dean took the opportunity to walk towards the ladies, bending his elbows at his sides.

"Let me make it up to you, for earlier, ignore my kid brother," he said, allowing them to lock their arms around his. After one second of hesitation, Dean felt the sudden warmness of soft skin against his own.

Like in a movie where the good guy gets the young, hot chicks in the end, the three walked arm in arm back to the Impala. Also like in a movie, the not-as-cool, back burning little brother is left by himself. Still standing on the side of the road, his face contorted to a scowl.

"Bitch," Dean says as the trio walks past him. Sam definitely belonged in the other car.

"Jerk," he hears behind him, very soft, barely able to hear. Only there's a bit of humor in it this time. He imagined that if he were to turn around and see Sam's face, he'd be grinning.

Kid brothers.

Blood brothers.

They knew each other.

Dean hopped into the backseat with the two girls on each side of him. Sam took his place as the driver.

"Where to?"

* * *

><p><strong>This actually happened to my uncle. He's been begging me to turn this into a Supernatural fic for forever. He was alone driving down the road at night when a car full of teenagers pulled up beside him at a stoplight and started yelling and flipping him off. So he rolled down his window, blasted Godsmack, and chased them down the road until they were sorry. There were no guns involved though. Or little brothers. It was just him. Anyways I hope you liked it!<strong>


End file.
